Sybill Trelawney's first prophecy
Sybill Trelawney's prophecy involving Lord Voldemort and his Vanquisher, sometimes simply known as The Prophecy, refers to the prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney to Albus Dumbledore at the Hog's Head Pub in 1980. It referred to a boy born at the end of July who would end up to be Lord Voldemort's downfall (which Voldemort took to mean Harry Potter) and Lord Voldemort himself. It is one of the few true prophecies that Trelawney predicted. The Prophecy The prophecy in question made to Albus Dumbledore by Sybill Trelawney and foretold the coming of a boy who would have the power to vanquish Lord Voldemort. The prophecy was made while Dumbledore was giving an interview to Trelawney for the post of Divination Teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore, who was disappointed at the performance she gave during the interview, was about to leave when she went into a trance and made the prophecy. Severus Snape, who at the time was working for Voldemort, was caught eavesdropping on Trelawney and Dumbledore by the owner of the Hog's Head and was subsequently thrown out of the pub. Snape then returned to Voldemort to tell him what he had heard. Voldemort's reaction As Snape was apprehended before the full prophecy could be made, only part of the prophecy was reported to Voldemort. Oddly enough, the prophecy could have referred to one of two people born at the end of July, later known to be Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Though the prophecy could have referred to either Potter, a half-blood, or Longbottom, a pureblood, Voldemort decided that it was the child of James and Lily Potter to whom the prophecy was referring, seeing a half-blood more his equal, as their blood status was the same. Shocked by Voldemort's decision, Snape hastened to Dumbledore and explained that Voldemort had come to the conclusion that the Potters' child was his would-be vanquisher, and had vowed to kill him. Snape also confessed his longtime love for Harry's mother, Lily, and offered Dumbledore his loyalty in exchange for her protection. Death of the Potters After months of searching, Voldemort finally discovered where James and Lily Potter were hiding and that they were using the Fidelius Charm to conceal themselves. With the help of Peter Pettigrew, James and Lily's long-time friend and Secret-Keeper, Voldemort was able to enter their Godric's Hollow home, where he murdered Lily and James and attempted to kill Harry. In the process of trying to kill Harry, Voldemort's Killing Curse backfired on him and destroyed his body, leaving nothing but a soul (or its last remaining fragment) behind. Harry was protected from Voldemort's killing curse because Lily had sacrificed herself to save Harry, imbuing him with a charm that prevented Voldemort from harming him. Dumbledore furthered this magic by sending Harry to live with his aunt and uncle. Petunia Evans Dursley was Lily's only known biological relative alive after the Potters' deaths. The charm cast just before Lily Potter's demise was blood-based, meaning only a blood relative of hers would keep the charm alive. Destruction There was only one known record of the prophecy. It was kept in the Hall of Prophecy in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic until 1996, when it was destroyed in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries when Neville Longbottom accidentally kicked and smashed it.. Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore are the only two people who know the full contents of the prophecy. Though Harry told Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger what the prophecy meant, he never told them its contents word for word. Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, the Prophecy reads: :"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not...For neither can live while the other survives...." *During the test screening of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, in the "Prince's Tale" scene, there is a short part where it shows Professor Trelawney and the Prophecy. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' de:Prophezeiung es:La Profecía fr:Prophétie ru:Пророчество Category:Prophecies